Rarity and The Visitor
by Diamond138J
Summary: An old friend visits Rarity at her Boutique late at night. And it all goes down from here...


**Rarity and the Visitor**

* * *

><p><em>[Author's note: this is my first FiM fanfic, because it's very short clopfic and all.] <em>

* * *

><p>It was late evening in Ponyville. Most of the ponies in town were asleep, but in the Carousel Boutique, however, there was one pony still working. Rarity was just finishing up some dress orders for the day when she heard a knock on the door. Rarity stopped what she was doing, got up, and approached to the door.<p>

"I wonder who could that be at this hour?" She thought. Using her horn's magic, the white mare opened the door, revealing a gray earth pony stallion with a yellowish-orange mane and tail.

"Excuse me, sir," Rarity said, "but we are closed for the night."

"Oh, that's alright," the stallion said as he entered the boutique. "I'll just probably come back tomorrow. Say, do I know you from somewhere, miss..."

"Rarity, dear. How do you who I am, anyway?"

"Lucky guess, I think. Name's Hickory Kicker, by the way."

Rarity's eyes widened at this revelation. "Hickory Kicker, my old friend from out of town," she replied. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How's everything?"

"Good. And you?"

"Pretty much the same, I guess. Care to talk more?"

"Sure."

After about an hour and a half of talking about their lives over hot cocoa, Rarity and Kicker sat down on the couch looking at each other, her blue eyes gazing at his orange-brown ones.

"My, Kicker, you are a better gentlecolt than I once thought," Rarity said with a hint of lust in her voice. "But do you know how to kiss?"

"Huh?" Rarity made her move and proceeded to kiss the now puzzled Kicker, igniting their sexual tension. As they kissed, Rarity's hoof reached down to Kicker's member, stroking it. This went on for a minute or so until Kicker broke their kiss.

"Wow, Rarity," he said as his member started to get hard, "but bet you don't know that a unicorn's horn also serves as an erogenous zone." Before Rarity could say another word, Kicker lowered his mouth on her horn, sucking on it as he goes. She could feel the gray stallion's tongue caressing her unicornhood, arousing its magic. She closed her eyes and panted heavily as her horn started to glow in his mouth. On cue, Kicker stopped sucking her now sparking and glowing horn as a stream of fluids gushed out of her marehood, staining the couch's fabric.

"That... was... amazing," Rarity said, catching her breath. She then climbed off the couch and presented her rear to Kicker, causing his erection to become harder.

"Please, take me now," she said lustily, raising her tail and exposing her already soaked slit to him. "Sweetie Belle is asleep in her room. She won't hear us."

"But, Rarity -"

"Just shut up and stick it in. I won't ask you again."

"Fine." Kicker was uneasy about this, but he quickly started to mount the violet-maned mare. A small moan escaped her mouth as Kicker slowly pushed his stallionhood deep in the folds of her sheath. He started slow at first, but gradually gained tempo as he thrust in and out of Rarity's love hole, his balls slapping against her flanks. Her forelegs soon gave way as the gray colt continued to pound her furiously like a piston, her vaginal muscles tightened around him, their climaxes increasing rapidly.

"R-Rarity," Kicker said, "I think I'm gonna -"

"M-me, too, dear," she replied. "Let's cum together. I want to feel your seed inside me." With one final thrust, Kicker groaned as he released his load inside her womb. Rarity just moaned in delight as her suitor continued to pump his warm foal batter inside her, flooding it as he does it. Shortly after Kicker pulled out his half-erect shaft out of her marehood and collapsing on his back, his seed (mixed with her own fluids) gushed out of her, creating a small puddle of cum on the boutique's floor. Rarity followed suit, lying flat on her belly, exhausted.

"You know, for a stallion like yourself, you sure know how to give a lady a good time," Rarity half-panted with a satisfied look on her face.

"Thanks, Rarity," Kicker replied.

"However, being a generous mare and all, I still have enough stamina to go at it all night long."

"You don't say, Rarity, but what the hay, I could go for another round or two."

"I thought you never asked, darling," Rarity said as she pounced on her lover for another round of love making.


End file.
